


Drunk

by monkiimax



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drunk hookup, M/M, Past Fiddleauthor, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiimax/pseuds/monkiimax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ford disappeared Stanley has taken his place while trying to find a way to get him back. No one noticed the difference, no one except one person… an odd man named Fiddleford…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

After Ford disappear Stanley found himself between two options: he could leave and also forget any chance of seeing his brother again… or he could stay and try to bring him back. The answer was simple. The second part of his plan was a little tricky, he had to manage to sustain himself while he tried to figure out his brother weird machine. All of this while being a wanted man in some states (and countries) and trying to explain his brother disappearance. The answer came to him by accident while buying some groceries. It looked his brother hadn´t been a social man as usual and no one in town seemed to knew him. As in every aspect in his life, he saw the opportunity and took it. He became Stanford Pines.

He opened the shack shortly and in a month he was able to save some profits from the sales. Gosh, tourists could be so stupid most of the time. On his fourth Saturday in Gravity Falls he decided it was time to get himself a treat after all his hard work. He entered the only tavern in town and inspected the place. It wasn’t a piece of art but it was cozy and the drinks were rather cheap. He sat on the bar and asked for a beer. The place was almost empty when he got there but around 9 a wrestling match started on tv and in less than 10 minutes the place was on his full capacity. Stan watched the matched while he drank his third beer. Around 11, when the match was over, he order for two shots of tequila. He had started the drink back on a trip to Mexico and was a little surprised they had the drink in such a place like Gravity Falls. He drank the first shot in honor of the Shack. He swallowed the second while thinking about his brother.

“Hey you.” He heard someone call him from behind. Stan turned around and inspected the man. He was slim and could be tall if it wasn´t for his horrible posture. Stanley glared at him trying to scare him off but the stranger only grinned at him. “May I sit?”

Stan groaned and turned back to the bar. “Suit yourself.”

He had hoped the male wouldn´t accept the offer and go away but he didn´t. He sat down slowly and after making a signal to the bartender he started talking.

“Tequila?” he mocked as he saw the empty glasses. “What are you celebrating? The opening of that horrible place of yours?”

Stan rolled his eyes in annoyance. “What if I was?”

The man laughed. The bartender threw him across the bar a big glass filled with a brownish liquid inside of it. Stan guessed it could be either whisky or rump. By the smell of it, it wasn´t mixed with anything else.

“You are fucking incredible Ford.” He hissed as he drank half of the content in one movement. But that wasn´t what surprised Stan to the point of almost jumping backwards and run. The man knew Ford! And he knew it because his brother would only let family and friends call him Ford, for the rest of the world he was Stanford. Who was that man?

“Are you okay?” the man asked a little annoyed by the silence of the other man. “Gizz, I didn´t remind you this sensible.”

Stan tried to catch his breath and think clearly. That man knew Ford but he wasn´t able to difference him from his brother. That meant he had to be careful. Fuck knowing how he was. He needed to get out immediately if he wanted to keep his act together.

“Maybe you don´t remind me that well.” He snapped as he took some dollars out of his wallet and payed when he thought the bill was. “Gotta go now. Good to see you again.”

He was about to leave, he had jumped of the chair and took his jacked in the same movement. But something stopped him. A hand was holding his arm backwards. Stan turned around ready to fight but when he saw the man´s expression he felt something strange.

The way that man was looking at him…

“Please…”

…it was like if he was pledging for something…

“Just one beer.”

…who was this man?

“I pay.”

He never understood why he stayed.

 

 

Stan was a trickster and knew how to get information. By games and deceives he was able to get a hand on the man´s driver license. His name was Fiddleford and he was the same age as him and his brother. That was the most he was able to get without seeming suspicious. But apart from that, he found out the man was pretty cool. He talked funny and a lot. He was a science nerd as Stanford but there was a hint of a hippie attitude in most of his comments. Stan had to admit it, he liked the man.

Around midnight they ordered the _specialty of the house_ after Fiddleford insistence.

“Gosh, what happened to you?” he joked screaming, it was obvious he was on the edge of being drunk. So was Stan. “A few months ago I would have to drag you out of that house to get yourself something decent to eat.”

“Things change Fidds.” He said as he drank from the new glass. Damn, that thing burned. Fidddleford drank it like if it was water.

“Yeah, they do.”

They stood in silence for a long time. They didn´t say anything before Stan finished his drink and when he did he felt the world spin around him. He grabbed the border of the table and closed his eyes trying to pull himself together. He still had to return home, make some new attractions, try to fix that goddamned machine, put some laundry...

He was so into his own thoughts and so tipsy from the last drink he barely felt the man kissing him softly. His lips were cold against his and sort of sloppy, sort of timid, sort of unsure. Stan, as life had taught him, just reacted. He closed his eyes and just followed the shallow rhythm Fiddleford was putting inside the kiss. They broke it a few seconds later.

“Damn it.” Fiddleford hissed still inches away from Stan´s face. “You look so much like him.”

Stan felt his blood turn cold under his skin.

“What?”

Fiddleford moved away from Stanley. There was something different in the way he moved and watched the empty glass in front of him. He saw again the same expression on his face that made Stan stay in first place: a mix of sadness with resignation.

“Fiddleford, what are you talking about?” Stan tried again. Fiddleford just shook his head.

“I know you are not Ford.” His voice sounded on the edge of breaking and his lower lip was shaking slowly. Stan wondered if it would be okay if he tried to hug the man or do something. He stood immobile. “And I am assuming you are not the Shapeshifter neither so… That means you are either a clone or…” he stopped himself realizing what he had just done.

Stan felt a shiver run up his spine.

“Oh my God!” the man gasped as he rested his head on his hands. “I can´t believe…You are…”

Stan grabbed the man by an arm and pulled him out of the bar. Alone on an alley beside the place, he pushed Fiddleford against a wall and held him tightly in case he tried to run away.

“My brother and you, what kind of relationship did you two had?” his voice sounded a lot more frenetic than what he had in mind.

Fiddleford looked at him fearful, ashamed…

“I used to work for him.”

“Bullshit!”

“It´s the truth!”

Fiddleford glared at the ground.

“And the kiss? Did you two used to…”

“We worked 18 hours a day, we barely left the lab and we were both humans, okay?” It was Fiddleford´s time to make the questions. “What happened to him?”

Stan didn´t had the balls to tell him.

“Is he okay?”

“I don´t know.”

“Is he dead?”

Stan could feel the man shaking under his grip.

“I hope not…”

Fiddleford closed his eyes and a couple of tears fell from them.

The two men stayed in the alley for almost half an hour, Fiddleford resting his back on the wall while trying his sobbing while Stan watched him with concern and sadness. The man seemed so broken over the fact that he was not Stanford that it hit Stan like a punch in the stomach. His brother wasn´t good at making friends or even acquaintances. His brother didn´t usually leave an impact on people like Stan did but the man in front of him was completely wrecked over the fact that Ford could be dead by now. He understood so little and yet he felt responsible.  When Fiddleford regained his composure, he took a deep breath and glared at the Stan.

“I need to go now Stanley. I would say it was a pleasure meeting you but…” he passed his finger through his messy hair and sighed. “I´m not planning to keep this event in my mind for much longer.”

Stan looked at the man not understanding.

“What are you going to do?”

“I just want to forget…”

“Fiddle?”

The man offered him a sad smile.

“It´s okay.” He cleaned a fresh tear from his cheek. He was already heading to the main street were people were fighting to get a cab. “Your secret is safe with me.”

That wasn´t what was bothering Stan. He was worried about the man. He was worried about what he had just told him and his desire to forget. Was he going to kill himself? Made hit his head with a hammer until passing out? The man was a mystery for him and that frighten him. What would Ford do?

He didn´t know what Ford would do so he did what Stanley would do.

“All right.” He raised his hand in a goodbye gesture. “I´ll see you around.”

Fiddleford smiled at the ground. “I wouldn´t count on that Mr. Pines.” And with that he turned around and left.

Like he had warned, Stanly didn´t heard from Fiddleford McGucket for a year and when he did he heard disturbing tales about the man going insane. Whenever he heard people talking about him, he always answered with monosyllabic answers and changed the subject. He saw him again three years later after their meeting and like he had promised, Fiddleford didn´t remember him. He didn´t remember Ford. He didn´t remember about the dairies. He didn´t remember about the portal or anything related to his brother´s research.

Fiddleford was gone, and it had taken Stanley 3 years to realize he had made a huge mistake by letting the man go so easily that night.


End file.
